A Titanic Surprise
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Mikasa stuns everyone after a sudden attack from the Colossal Titan. Eren/Mikasa.


A titanic surprise

first attack on titan oneshot, and plenty of fluffy humor. Also, this is before they found out about Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt's ability to become titans. It also features something no one has yet to make. A TITAN Mikasa!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren's titan form fell through the air and ended up crashing through several buildings before stopping. He tried to push himself up, but could tell he was running on empty.

It had been a simple day of Eren and his friends patrolling the outer wall when the Colossal titan suddenly showed. It was even worse when he had managed to get inside without creating a hole. Eren and the others didn't know how, but they didn't have time to talk when the titan began to crush houses while coming towards them.

Armin, Sasha, and Connie tried to get its attention while Ymir, Jean, and Mikasa went for the nape of its neck. Annie and Reiner tried to go for the legs, but sadly though, it generated enough heat to where they couldn't get close enough to kill it.

So Eren had gone into his titan form to try and take him on. Sure he had amazing strength and regeneration in this form, but even the size difference would make up for the Colossal titan's slow movement. Eren had tried climbing from the foot to try and reach the head, but the humongous titan easily swatted him away.

Eren tried to get up, but the impact of hitting the ground had really damaged his legs. Even though they were regenerating as we speak, the large titan had gotten close enough to where he could crush Eren's form with one of his feet.

Mikasa pushed herself up from the rooftop she had landed on and saw the Colossal titan raise its foot up, ready to finish Eren. Her eyes widened before making an angry face and used her 3d maneuver gear to swing from several buildings and landed right in between Eren's titan form an the Colossal titan's foot.

"I won't let you hurt Eren!" yelled Mikasa who surprised everyone watching, including the rest of the survey corps who were all on a single rooftop after their attempts to get the nape of the neck. What really got their attention, the Colossal titan included was seeing Mikasa held up one of her swords and sliced her hand with it. The thing that really got Eren and Bertolt from inside their titan bodies was a bright light coming down and hitting where Mikasa was.

Everyone held their breath as a large shadow rose up from where Mikasa was and all their eyes widened in shock as the figure that stood there was now a 14 meter class titan that looked similar to the female titan they had encountered. This titan though had chin-length black hair.

Everyone was stunned, including Eren and Bertolt as they had witnessed Mikasa become a titan.

Mikasa in her titan form looked up at Bertolt straight in the eyes and he could see only anger directly completely at him. He brought one of his fists back to try and crush her, but she shocked everyone even more as her speed seemed to rival the first female titan with ease. She began to dig into the Colossal titan's legs with her fingers as she climbed him like a building.

Bertolt tried to shake her off or punch her off, but she merely jumped onto his fists, making it easier for her to reach the nape of his neck.

Armin and the others were stunned to see Mikasa become a titan like Eren, but began to cheer as she got closer and closer to the neck.

Bertolt could tell that if she reached his neck and tore it open, his secret would be revealed. Before he could return to normal and take cover, Mikasa had reached his face and delivered a solid right hook to his right eye, causing him to stumble back, but not enough to fall down.

Eren had managed to get himself standing by this time and was still surprised by the turn of events, but needed to focus on helping Mikasa. He rushed towards the legs and saw Mikasa get ready to punch the titan again. He waited for the right moment and used his whole body to tackle against the leg, which managed to move it. That combined with Mikasa's strong punch was enough for the titan to start falling.

'Damn! I need to get out of here!' thought Bertolt as hot stream started come off his titan body, keeping Mikasa, Eren, and everyone distracted while he managed to slip away and met back up with the survey corps before they could notice him gone.

Eren stomped his foot at seeing the titan gone again, but was at least glad that it was gone. He turned to Mikasa in her titan form and noticed something. Mikasa had a strange gleam in her eye that put him on edge.

'What's with her? Is something on my face?' thought Eren as Mikasa walked closer and closer to him. Mikasa soon wrapped Eren in a hug as they stood there without realizing their friends stood there on a nearby rooftop watching this.

"_Mikasa, what are you doing? And how did you become a titan?"_ asked Eren in a deeper voice due to his form.

"_Don't worry about that. I found something out that you are gonna love."_ replied Mikasa.

"_What?"_

"_I found out how a titan can reproduce."_ whispered Mikasa tightening her grip on Eren.

"_What? But then why are you-"_ he cut himself off as the reason was quite simple. He had known for years that Mikasa held deep affections for him, but merely let it go like second nature. But the fact that she became a titan and said that showed how close she was to her prize.

Without another word, Eren broke free from her grip and began to sprint down the deserted town to avoid what Mikasa had in mind.

Mikasa managed a smile even in her titan form and took off after Eren with the intent to show him what she found.

Meanwhile, Armin and the others were currently getting drunk while watching the chase go on.

"Go Mikasa! Claim your man!" cheered Sasha enjoying a piece of meat with said alcohol.

"No! Why couldn't I be a titan!" cried Jean whose crush on Mikasa was now crushed. He sneered at Eren's running form and scowled. "You have Mikasa, yet you run!"

Ymir put an arm around Connie and Krista while holding a bottle of the happy stuff and pulled them close. "Ahh! As think we should all get married!" called Ymir as Connie squirmed to get out while Krista blushed while yelling at Ymir in embarrassment.

Reiner and Annie along with Bertolt watched the crazy festivities while watchin the chase.

"Perhaps I should try what Mikasa is doing. Maybe Eren is a good teacher." replied Annie with a neutral face that caused the other two titan shifters to fall down anime style while the rest of the survey corps got drunk off their ass while seeing their two comrades in titan form in a crazy chase around the deserted town.

"I approve! Wait for me to get my notebook!" called Hanji who was feeling giddy at the chance of discovering something new about titans.

She used her maneuver gear to reach Eren and Mikasa, who had stopped with Mikasa on top of Eren.

Eren couldn't out from Mikasa's grip and knew he was screwed, literally. So with his might, he said one more thing.

"_I regret nothing!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As hope this like this. As might use that last line in an insane tales chapter, but I need to think on it. And before I go, let me emphasize something. We NEED more fics of Mikasa being a titan! Can you imagine how amazing that would be? Then they could really be a canon couple! Anyways, let me know what you think, and also, this is a oneshot. So no sequel or other chapters. Hopefully this inspires a few of you to take my advice and give Mikasa her own badass ability.


End file.
